


Lonely Star

by lovetincture



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Adam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Nigel, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetincture/pseuds/lovetincture
Summary: Nigel never thought wind up in a relationship with another man, much less an alpha. Nigel’s always hated alphas. They’re smug and smarmy, and if they find out he’s an omega, they alternately treat him like he’s made of glass or like he’s a collection of holes to be fucked—which is why Nigel’s never let anyone find out, for decades now.But Adam isn’t like that.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 183





	Lonely Star

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I literally have no idea where this fic came from. We will just say that the Ghost of Smut Future possessed my keyboard to ring in 2020.

Nigel never thought wind up in a relationship with another man, much less an alpha. Nigel’s always hated alphas. They’re smug and smarmy, and if they find out he’s an omega, they alternately treat him like he’s made of glass or like he’s a collection of holes to be fucked—which is why Nigel’s never let anyone find out, for decades now.

But Adam isn’t like that.

Adam, _his_ Adam—sweet, kind, fucking beautiful Adam—had taken Nigel’s secondary gender as a matter of course. He’d found out once they’d started fucking. There was no way he couldn’t. Nigel gets wet when he’s turned on, just like any other omega, but Adam had just asked, “Do you want me to penetrate you?” and Nigel had growled that nothing goes in his ass _ever,_ and Adam said, “Okay.”

And that was that.

They’ve been together for a year now, and Adam hasn’t asked for anything different. He hasn’t tried to stick a finger in Nigel while blowing him. There’s been no _baby, please, just this once._ Nigel fucks Adam, then finishes him with his hand or mouth, and Adam doesn’t seem to mind one bit.

Of course the thought starts bothering Nigel _now_ of all times—now, when Adam is squirming so beautifully in his bed, gorgeous and flushed as Nigel eats his ass. Of course _now_ is when Nigel is struck by the uncomfortable, tight fear that blooms at the thought that Adam is a young alpha, and what’s he going to want with an old omega who won’t even let Adam fuck him, anyway?

He stops abruptly, sitting up and pulling away from Adam who blinks at him muzzily, trying to process the sudden lack of sensation. His cock lies hard and leaking against his thigh when he leans up on his elbows.

“Nigel? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, baby. Sorry, I just—is this okay? Are you happy, doing this with me?”

Adam blinks and sits all the way up. “I like the way we have sex. It feels good. Doesn’t it feel good for you?”

“Of course it does. Feels fucking amazing, but don’t you ever—” he makes a vague gesture. “Want something different? You’re an alpha after all.”

He winces as soon as the words leave his mouth, and Adam looks at him, unimpressed. “Saying that I need to penetrate someone to enjoy sex because I’m an alpha is just as narrow-minded as someone saying that you need to enjoy being penetrated because you’re an omega.” He tilts his head. “Do you want to try being penetrated? We can do that if you want.”

The denial is right on the tip of Nigel’s tongue. He can just say no, and they can go back to what they were doing. He can fuck Adam and make it so good for him, wringing all those beautiful, helpless sounds out of his mouth.

Except—he does want. Adam seems to love being fucked. The way he reacts is nothing like what Nigel used to feel the few times he’s tried it, and it makes a tiny part of him want to see what all the fuss is about, like some kind of stupid sexual FOMO.

He can’t bring himself to say it, so he nods.

“Okay,” Adam says. “We’re already naked. Do you want to try it now?”

“Sure,” Nigel says, throat dry.

They kiss again, damn near sitting in each other’s laps. They’ve kissed a hundred times before. They were kissing not ten minutes ago, in fact, but this feels different. Raw and somehow new. Dangerous, even.

Adam sighs into Nigel’s mouth, rubbing his shoulders with warm hands that are a little damp with sweat. He scoots closer so that his dick brushes against Nigel’s, and they both groan at the contact. It feels good, but Nigel can’t relax into it. He keeps thinking about what comes next with a kind of sinking feeling in his stomach, partway between the adrenaline rush of stepping onto a roller coaster and the sickening feel of being socked in the gut. It’s tending toward the latter when Adam pulls back and kisses him softly on the cheek.

“It’s okay, Nigel. It’s just me. We can stop whenever you want.”

Nigel kisses him again, hard, to quell the sticky, squirming feeling Adam’s words stir up in him. All the ways he _wants_ Adam to take care of him.

“Will you get on your hands and knees? Is that okay?”

Nigel grunts in the affirmative, embarrassed at needing to be coddled. He clambers onto his hands and knees, gritting his teeth at the sudden feeling of exposure—the thorny, gnarled _embarrassment_ of it, when _oh._

He expects to feel Adam’s dick shoved into him. He isn’t expecting the feeling of a soft, wet tongue licking kittenish around his rim. He jolts forward at the warm heat of it.

“Oh, fuck.”

His dick twitches as Adam licks broad stripes over his hole, using his hands to gently spread Nigel’s cheeks apart. Adam drinks the slick that spills out of him, moaning as he dives in like he’s drowning, poking his tongue in like he’s looking for more. It feels so good that Nigel’s hands are fisted in the sheets, yanking the corners from the bed. The room is filled with the scent of sex and the long, low sounds of his own moans.

Nigel grabs his leaking cock to relieve some of the aching pressure, hissing with relief as soon as his fingers close around it. He just holds it, not stroking, barely squeezing. He doesn’t think he could stand the extra sensation, not with what Adam’s doing to him.

Adam pulls back for a second, and Nigel could cry at the loss.

“Does it feel good?” he asks.

“So fucking good. God, don’t stop.”

“Good,” Adam says.

He brings his mouth back, and Nigel’s toes curl.

He lets his neck go limp, hanging his head until it nearly touches the bed. He doesn’t know if he’s ever felt so good in his fucking life. Maybe that’s why he loses track of what the fuck he’s saying, arching his back shamelessly. “Come on, fuck me. Stuff me so full of your cock I can’t even _breathe,_ darling.”

“Hold on,” Adam says, eyebrows furrowing in a way that would usually want to make Nigel kiss the sweet spot between them, but right now it’s all he can do not to grab Adam and force himself onto his dick. “I want to make sure you’re ready first. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m ready! Fuck, I’m so ready I’m dripping for you. Please, Adam. If you love me, you’ll fuck me right fucking now. I’m begging you, darling.”

Adam huffs. “You don’t have to beg.”

He lines the head of his cock up with Nigel’s leaking hole and pushes in, and it feels like fucking heaven. Nigel can’t stop the guttural groan that falls out of his mouth as Adam seats himself balls deep, any more than he can help the way his hips rock back to meet Adam’s shallow thrusts.

He looks back, and his heart stutters in his chest. Adam is watching, rapt, looking at the place where his dick is swallowed up by Nigel’s greedy hole.

“More. Ugh, fuck, you feel so good. More, _please._ _”_

He thinks he’ll have to beg, that he’ll have to cajole, but something seems to snap in Adam, whose mouth opens in a wordless snarl. He grabs Nigel by the hips and jerks his hips forward in a hard thrust that Nigel can feel all the way in his teeth. He can’t help the soft mewl he makes as Adam rides him like a fucking porn star.

_“Fuck._ Fuck, that feels so fucking good.” He groans and slumps into the bed, letting his arms collapse so his face is pillowed against the mattress.

“I want to impregnate you,” Adam pants, sounding confused. “I want to breed you. Why do I want that?”

He slides a hand under Nigel, who assumes Adam’s going to give him a hand and jerk him off. Instead, Adam gets a handful of his stomach—the slight spread of middle age means it hangs down when they fuck like this—and he squeezes, just lightly. He pats and kneads the flesh of Nigel’s belly, growling the most innocently filthy things against Nigel’s back—that he’s going to knot Nigel, that he’s going to knock him up.

If it was anyone else, Nigel would roll his eyes and shove them off, maybe punch them in the face while he’s at it—he doesn’t go in for that shit—but it’s Adam. Sweet, lovable Adam who’s gasping in great, shuddering breaths as he fucks Nigel through his first heat in years.

“I’m going to— Nigel, I’m going to— _Oh._ _”_ Adam sounds so _surprised_ when he comes. It’s fucking endearing, is what it is. He goes rigid all over, choking on the strangled sounds that come out of his mouth.

If that wasn’t enough to push Nigel over the edge, the feeling of Adam’s knot swelling in his ass certainly is. It’s been so long since Nigel’s felt a knot there—not since he discovered the wonders of heat suppressants and realized he never had to let someone shove a damn thing up his ass ever again—and the kid is fucking _big._

Nigel moans shamelessly into the mattress, feeling his dick spurt come below him. Other alphas would usually pick now to say something stupid— _yeah, you fucking slut. You were made for taking dick. Look how my big cock got you off_ _—_ but Adam just clings to him, wrapping his arms around Nigel’s back and petting him through the aftershocks. _That was amazing_ and _I had no idea it would feel like that._

It makes Nigel feel warm and loved, not used. It makes it easier to endure the knot swollen inside him once it stops feeling good and starts hurting, when he can focus on Adam planting soft kisses along his back and shoulders instead.

Eventually Adam softens enough that he can slip his dick out, and they both wince at the strangeness of the feeling. Nigel feels wet and sore and open—but not bad.

Adam lifts himself off just enough that Nigel can turn around and lie on his back, then he sinks into the bed, collapsing on Nigel with a contented sigh. It forces all the air out of Nigel’s lungs—Adam’s small, but he’s not _that_ small—but he’s too satisfied, too content and fucking kumbaya at peace to complain. He puts an arm around Adam, smiling when Adam snuggles closer, nuzzling his face into the space beneath Nigel’s chin.

“Did I do okay?” Adam asks.

Nigel laughs incredulously. “Better than okay, darling. You were fucking brilliant. Fucked me so good.”

Adam smiles into his neck before pulling back to plant a kiss on Nigel’s mouth. “Good. I’m glad.” He looks down at their collective bodies, sticky with sweat, come and slick painting the insides of their thighs. He makes a face. “Can we take a shower now? I feel gross.”

“In a minute,” Nigel says, pulling his arms tight around Adam. He’ll have to let go in a second. If he doesn’t, Adam will fuss and get the kind of agitated that means no one has a good time, but for now Nigel holds him close, burying his nose in the sweaty strands of Adam’s hair and breathing deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did literally choose this title as a reference to a single line in "Lonely Star" by the Weeknd that goes "Baby, I could fuck you right."
> 
> Come say what's up on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/lovetincture) <3


End file.
